Talk:Waiter Grover
Bacon and Eggs picture Where did that picture come from? Is it available for viewing online? Because if so, I want to see it. Garrettk41 00:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Chicken Castle This sketch is listed in both "Waiter Grover" and "Grover and Mr. Johnson". I don't know about you, but that doesn't seem very necessary to me. Shall I delete it from one of them? And if so, which? Garrettk41 03:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Take it off of Grover and Mr. Johnson, since that page is only for non-waiter related encounters, and the chicken one fits just as much as the fast food sketch and the like (in contrast to Grover as pizza deliveryman, hot dog vendor, movie concessionaire, and baker, which are related but not equivalent). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's done. Garrettk41 19:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Name This article is currently called Waiter Grover. However, on Old School Volume 1, the chapter menus for Episode 0276 and Episode 0406 both refer to the Waiter Grover sketches as Grover's Resturaunt. Should we change it to that? Then again, I don't know how official the titles listed for chapter stops and classic cuts are (some of them seem just as made-up as the titles we made up for various skecthes). In Sesame Street Unpaved, in the page for the Alphabet Soup sketch, it mentions that as "the first 'Grover the Waiter'" sketch, so I don't know if "Grover the Waiter" would be an official title or not, too. --Minor muppetz 02:19, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :That's a good question -- I moved the discussion to . -- Danny (talk) 13:50, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Attention This article could be formated using the same table we use on other recurring sketch pages such as Monsterpiece Theater and Pigs in Space. Plenty of screenshots here, free for use. — Scott (''talk'') 03:02, 21 September 2006 (UTC) O'Brien's sketch (more details) 1. The Celtic surname used for the restaurant, the O' prefix added to menu items, and the letter turned into a logo also parody McDonald's. (Alluding to Chet O'Brien was a more subtle in-joke, probably aimed at people who read the credits.) 2. Despite the prominent O's in the restaurant, this sketch was not meant to teach a letter of the alphabet. Instead, it taught the difference between "fast" and "slow"; Grover warns Charlie that he needs to catch his order quickly because O'Brien's serves fast food. (Grover was using that expression literally; the trays of food whizzed by so quickly that Charlie couldn't grab one.) Fat Blue then asks whether any slow food is available; after Grover repeats that order to the kitchen, Fat Blue waits much longer than a typical burger-joint customer would need to. Finally, a turtle balancing a tray on its back shell appears with Blue's order. (I don't remember the exact ending, but it probably involves Fat Blue leaving in a huff or passing out.) ISNorden 16:30, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Actually, it plays out as follows (to the best of my memory): :--MuppetVJ 16:21, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you for refreshing my memory, MuppetVJ! (I also added my signature to the original comment: those are my own words, but I made the comment anonymously (before I had an account here). ISNorden 16:30, 12 July 2006 (UTC)